The Madness of Duke Bonnefoy
by yamiyokai
Summary: Based on The Madness of Duke Venomania. Many young men have all gone missing in a certain area. In truth, the Duke Francis Bonnefoy has been keeping them all in his mansion. Another man will come tonight, and he might just be the last...


It's time for another deadly sin fic! Yay!...or something. Whatever. Anyway, this one's Lust. I think we can all agree that France is perfect for this fic. So, here it is!

Summary: Based on The Madness of Duke Venomania (Written by Mothy, sung by Gakupo, Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gumi and Kaito). Many young men have all gone missing in a certain area. In truth, the Duke Francis Bonnefoy has been keeping them all in his mansion. Another young man will come tonight and Francis's lust might just get the better of him… FrUK, a little of France/Everybody and AusHun. Hints of other pairings if you can find them.

The Madness of Duke Bonnefoy

"As many of you are already aware, there have been a string of disappearances in this area lately." There was a man standing in the town square, yelling to anyone who would listen. Fortunately, he had gathered quite a large crowd. "With me, I have the list of young men missing in this area. Anyone who may have _any _information is greatly encouraged to come forward." In his hands was a small stack of papers. "The list is a follows: Alfred F. Jones, age 19, self-proclaimed 'hero', unemployed; Matthew Williams, age and occupation unknown."

_A loud laugh echoed in the large room. "Oh my dears, you're both so cute. I don't know which to choose." The speaker cupped the cheeks of two young blondes with his hands._

_The darker blonde laughed obnoxiously. "Who says you have to choose?"_

"_Alfred…" The other tried to scold him, but it had no effect._

"_Oh, relax. Don't worry so much Matt."_

"Yao Wang, age unknown, doctor"

_A long arm wrapped itself around a small, dark-haired man. He was pulled close to the owner's chest._

"_You're so small and pretty, Yao. Just like a girl." A voice purred._

_Yao stammered and blushed, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away._

"Ivan Braginski, age unknown, prince of the Braginski Empire."

_Long fingers tugged on a soft scarf on the neck of a tall, violet-eyed man._

"_Are you sure, you won't take this off?"_

"_Well…If it really bothers you." He said and the scarf fell to the floor._

"Gilbert and Ludwig Beischmidt, 21 and 20 respectively, both are soldiers of the royal army."

"_Pay more attention to me." A pale, albino-looking man all but whined. "I'm much more awesome than my pathetic little brother."_

_A chuckle. "Now, now. Wait your turn, Gilbert. I'm not quite done with dear Ludwig."_

"Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, 20 and 23 respectively, both are employed as chefs in the royal palace."

"_Stupid Feliciano. Even this bastard like him better." A small brunette scowled._

"_That's not true, my dear Lovino. As a matter of fact, I think it's your turn." A large hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away kicking and screaming._

"_Have fun, big brother!" Another brunette smiled and waved obliviously._

"Kiku Honda, age and occupation unknown."

"_Is this really okay?" A slim dark-haired man asked as long fingers swept over his whole body._

"_Of course it is. Don't worry about a thing, my dear."_

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, age 25, farmer."

"_That was fun!" A tall, tan brunette smiled cluelessly._

"_Stupid." Lovino scowled again._

"Roderich Edelstein, age unknown, pianist."

"_Roderich, dear, play something nice for us to dance to!"_

"Feliks Łukasiewicz, Age 19, dressmaker."

_Several of the men could only stare in wonder, until one finally spoke up._

"_Why is he dressed like that?"_

_Another man only laughed. "What a nice dress, Feliks. Are you wearing that for me?"_

"_Yeah. Isn't it cute?" Feliks gave a little twirl._

"Toris Lorinaitis, age 19; Eduard Von Bock, age 17 and Raivis Galante, age 15. All three work as servants; Tino Väinämöinen, Age 20 and Berwald Oxenstierna, age 21, toymakers; Vash Zwingli, age 18, weapons maker; and finally, Arthur Kirkland, age 23, sorcerer."

A somewhat short blonde man peeked cautiously through a large door into a large, well decorated room. In the center of the room sat Duke Francis Bonnefoy, surrounded by young men. He knew some of these men, but many he didn't.

Francis smiled brightly at him. "My dear Arthur," He said. "At last you've come. Don't be shy, come closer. You will be my new wife."

"I'm no one's wife!" Arthur yelled, but he still moved forward.

The other men just stared with dull, lifeless eyes.

Francis stood up to embrace Arthur and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you saying you won't stay with me?"

The smaller man looked up with glazed green eyes. "Of course I will. I would do anything for you."

The duke smiled again. "I'm so glad. I haven't seen you in so long. I'm glad we're together again."

"I'm glad too."

"Come; let us dance the night away!"

_Hidden away in an alley, Francis was approached by a figure in a long cloak. He could not see the strangers face._

"_I can help you." He said in a rough voice, cold as death. "I will grant your wish, but for a price…"_

"_What price is that?" Francis was skeptical of this stranger's intentions._

"_You will see…" Was the only response. "If you're not interested, then I'll just leave."_

"_No!" Francis cried and grabbed at the man's cloak. "I don't care, just do it!"_

This was the power placed in his palm, by the devil himself. All the men that looked at him fell enchanted. With the power to charm these men, he lured them all to his basement, one by one. He was building up a harem, just for him. Once they were in his snare, there was no return to reality.

_Francis screamed, throwing his old portrait into the fire. He would erase any trace of his old self. Soon, he would forget that face that everyone had made fun of. Everyone had laughed, even his dearly beloved. He remembered standing in front of a very similar fire with another man. This lovely young man that he had pulled close and kissed. He, who had smiled back so kindly. This was Arthur Kirkland, his childhood friend who had made a fool of him._

From a certain day, young men from all over the country one by one became lost without notice. Many had families that they had also lost. None of them knew what to do. This was the night of madness that Francis had always wished for. He was happy to carry on like this, and to keep Arthur by his side.

Then, one night, there came yet another man. He was small, with short light brown hair and bright green eyes.

Francis smiled as always. "Hello, my dear. I don't believe we've met before. What is your name?"

"Eli." The man spoke softly.

"How nice. Come closer, dear. Come, dance with me in this harem."

He pulled Eli close to him. Vaguely, he noticed that something didn't _feel_ quite right. More than that though, he was aware of a sharp pain in his chest. He pulled away and grabbed at the source of his pain. His hand was almost immediately covered in blood.

He fell to his knees and looked back up at Eli. He watched as "he" pulled at "his" hair, removing what was actually a wig. A cascade of long, beautiful brown hair fell in its place. In her hand was a bloody knife.

"Now you're getting what you deserve. I've searched everywhere for my lost love. I heard about this mansion where it is said the devil dwells and finally found him. All I had to do was disguise myself as a man so I could be rid of you!" She sneered.

"Elizabeta?" Another voice asked.

Roderich Edelstein watched with suddenly clear eyes and Elizabeta ran over to embrace him. Francis fell to the floor with a clatter as his sword fell next to him. One by one, the other men awoke.

"What the hell?!"

"What are we doing here, Lutz?"

"Wah! I'm scared, big brother!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"What's going on?"

"How did we get here?"

"This is, like, so weird."

"Where's Matt?"

"Has anyone seen a scarf? Kol, kol."

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"No, don't leave!" Francis cried, but they were already fleeing.

The very last one to leave was none other than Arthur. He only gave a passing glance to the dying duke before he left too.

"Wait!" Francis yelled in vain. "I haven't even told that I love you…"

So, there we have Lust. Also, if you haven't already noticed, Mellos Mayushi has uploaded her Gluttony fic. This is also your last warning: that fic contains blood, gore and other themes that may make you uncomfortable. You have been warned. I will be writing sloth next, then envy. I've also been thinking about working on Mothy's original sin series, but we'll see.


End file.
